Once
by Slightly Sinister Sinestra
Summary: Cagalli watches an injured Athrun, and is forced to realise that what they once had may not be there anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

ONCE

The infirmary was dark as Cagalli stepped inside. Athrun was sleeping, his head turned to the wall. She smiled sadly. Right now, he was neither the soldier she'd met on that island so long ago, or the boy who'd cried over 'killing' his best friend. He was a broken child, and, though she knew it hurt him to know, she pitied him.

She did love him though. Whenever she'd felt down or lost, she'd remember him, in his funny little sunglasses. Remember his way of smiling, of always knowing just what to say.

But now he seemed stuck for words. Now he always seemed to turn away from her. She wanted to see his emerald orbs, watch his emotions dance across them, like some complex ballet. The wall got that display now.

There was no point in staying, he wasn't going to wake. She walked to the door. As she was about to leave, she heard him cry out in his sleep. He cried out for someone, and as much as Cagalli wanted it to be her, it wasn't. She fled from the room, trying to hold back tears.

Athrun didn't want her anymore. He wanted someone else. He wanted that cute redhead.

He wanted Meyrin.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own, so nobody sue!

So, I've decided to continue this fic. This chapter is mostly a dream, and take it from someone who knows, pain does do that to your head. This is in Athrun's POV.

Anyway, on with the story.

Pain prickled through his body, it always hurt more at night. When he'd eventually gotten to sleep, he'd found himself lost in a nightmare.

Leering faces loomed out at him from a blanket of darkness. He couldn't make them go away, couldn't blot them out. He whimpered as the fog of faces grew tighter, boxing him in. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, the temperature dropped alarmingly. His knees gave out and he crumpled. There was no way out.

The fog moved tighter still, freezing breaths drifted down his spine. Tendrils of mist brushed his body, icey hands reaching out to grip his arms, some even stroking his neck. Their deadly caress caused him to crumple further, until he was curled in a ball with his hands over his head.

Then, out of nowhere, a pair of warm hands gripped his shaking shoulders. Red hair brushed his face. Panting, he clung to the warm form, which was now cradling him. Without thinking, he cried out her name. She hugged him tighter, the fog of faces drew back, its icey hands finally left his neck. He relaxed into her arms, his breathing easing.

Safe, he was safe, with her, with Meyrin.


	3. Chapter 3

OK, I think this is going to be the last chapter. As always, please R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own, so nobody sue!

Meyrin stepped into the infirmary, retracing Cagalli's steps. Athrun was panting and tossing more than was wise with his injuries. The bedsheets were twisted into a knot.

She didn't like seeing him like that. It was as if all the pain and torment his eyes held had become phyiscal. His skin was covered with a light sheen of sweat. His tee-shirt clung to it and his hair was soaked with it. She felt like crying just watching him. He was being put through this because of her, because he'd valued her life above his. It was all her fault.

Hesitantly, she placed her cool hand on his burning cheek. Her touch seemed to relax him. She smiled sadly. He probably thought she was someone else, he thought she was Cagalli. He loved the Orb princess, not her.

Sighing, she circled his cheek with her thumb. Would he ever see how much she loved him? Probably not, he saw her only as a friend, a little sister, someone to protect. Slowly, his eyes cracked open, squinting to focus on her face. He smiled when he saw her. He was delirious, she reminded herself, he probably didn't recognise her. Swallowing, she made to leave.

His hand darted out, grabbing her wrist. It pained her to feel how weak his grip was. In a soft voice he murmured: 'Stay with me for a little while, Meyrin. Please.' She smiled and nodded. If he needed her, she'd stay. Because she needed him too.


	4. Chapter 4

OK people, I've decided to do one more chapter. I really hope you like it. Thanks to all the reviewers, please review this chapter as well. Anyway, heres chapter 4.

Meyrin glanced up at the sound of the door opening. Athrun had gone back to sleep, his breathing still a bit fast. She flinched when she saw who was framed in the doorway. Cagalli merely stared at them, stunned. She wished Athrun would let go of her wrist, he was clinging to her like a frightened child, afraid of being lost. Cagalli smiled sadly at her. 'So, I guess he's decided.' Meyrin stood, staying still for a moment, then nodded. She could see the tears in the princess' eyes, but the older girl refused to let them fall. 'For what it's worth, I thought he wanted you, Cagalli.' The older girl shrugged, 'I saw it the moment he first layed eyes on you. He saw someone he could trust and I guess he learned to love you. I'm happy for you.' Meyrin reached out and touched the older girl's hand. 'You'll always have a place in his heart.' Cagalli nodded, 'Yes, but it belongs to you.'

Meyrin was overjoyed that Athrun had fallen in love with her, but she wished there was some way to ease Cagalli's pain. She and Athrun had nearly died together, he valued her life above his, he had stolen her heart as she had his, but in doing so, they'd broken Cagalli's. Did love ever come without a price? Without warning, Cagalli seized her hands. 'Just promise me one thing, Meyrin. Promise me you'll take care of him. Promise me you'll make him Athrun Zala again. That you'll eliminate Alex Dino from his being. Please, just promise me that.' She stared at her, unsure of what to say. Throat too tight to speak, she nodded.

Cagalli smiled at her, then walked to the door. Before leaving, she looked over her shoulder and said: 'If you fail him, I will kill you.'

I really enjoyed doing this story, but I can't continue as my plot bunny has just run away. Runs after it screaming 'Come back you stupid rabbit!'


End file.
